Miranda's Pineapple Dance Studios
'''Miranda's Dance Studio 'was a crossover between ''Miranda ''and ''Pineapple Dance Studios and sees Miranda and her friend Stevie taking over the dance studios after Louie Spence apparently leaves. Plot After it is revealed that Louie Spence has dropped out of manager of the Pineapple Dance Studios, the baton is passed to Miranda. She immediately comes in and it is suggested that Stevie may have only accepted to help due to the hot men. Suddenly, Andrew Stone- a dancer and musician- walks in to ask if he had left his dance shoes behind the reception desk. Stevie spots them and attempting to allure him, goes to give them back. Miranda jumps forth to wrestle them off her and after a few seconds, she wins and gives them back to him. We then move to a session lead by Penny in one of the studios and it is implied that she has a dancing past. Gary is also enlisted as a dancer, possibly due to the name "Gary" being "one letter away from Gay". They are all excited about the imminent arrival of Heather Small and Stevie's over-excitement starts to annoy Debbie, the studio manager. Miranda warns them all not to ask the likely and possibly embarrassing question to Heather. They all agree. Suddenly, Heather Small walks in and Stevie cannot control her excitement. Caught in the moment, Miranda asks her "What have you done today to make you feel proud?" before the two ladies go into a courtsee. Miranda then cracks a joke about "Miss Small" sounding like a Mr Men character. It gets worse when Miranda ends up trying to hold water in her hands for a confused Heather Small to drink. Heather Small then walks into the corridor. The next scene shows Miranda worrying about a new band that is coming to the studios before seeing her break into dance whilst checking the toilets (mirroring exactly that in which Louis Spence danced in the actual series of Pineapple Dance Studios). Meanwhile, Stevie- a huge fan of Heather Small's- goes to her studio to give her some water. There, Miss Small is singing "Proud". Stevie reveals the mask of her and Heather says how weird it is. Stevie then goes in and teaches Heather Small how she reckons the song should be sung. In another studio, Penny is teaching the dancers how to sing to Lady Gaga. Back in the studio, Heather reveals a Stevie mask which utterly baffles her. She then says it to be weird before walking away. When Miranda and friends prepare to be dancers in this group's video, Louie Spence enters and it is revealed that he and Miranda are rivals as it was her who turned him gay. Then, JLS walk into the studio to greet them, to which Miranda and friends curtsee. Penny cracks a joke about JLS standing for "Just Left School" and Miranda steps in. Miranda tells Louie that Stevie got the date wrong and that no dancers have arrived for JLS. At that moment, Tilly walks in, revealing herself to be JLS' new P.R. During the night of Comic Relief, JLS appear on stage with Miranda and friends as their back-up dancers. Gallery Miranda's pineapple dance studio.jpg Miranda'sDanceStudio.png Miranda'sDanceStudio2.png LouieSpence.png mirandacomic.jpg Comicrelief.jpg A true event? With the extra-ordinary claim that Miranda is the one who turned Louie gay and the fact that the characters of Miranda performing on Comic Relief being a massive event in the "Miranda Universe", we have to consider whether this actually happened or not. Please see: Real World vs Miranda Universe Category:Specials Category:Episodes